


Они были невинные дети

by Cirtaly



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Horror, Mesopotamia, Nephilim, Scary Children
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: Это рассказ о Всемирном Потопе и о нефилимах. Что если Всевышняя имела веские причины утопить всех местных? И что если Азирафель уже раньше пытался спасти ребенка, родившегося от ангела, и у него тогда вышло совсем нехорошо?





	Они были невинные дети

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Внимательно читаем тэги и эти примечания. Тут триллер и он правда страшный. Возможны непредсказуемые сквики.  
> 2\. Нефилимы - по Писаниям это дети ангелов и смертных женщин. В некоторых переводах Библии о них говорится, как об исполинах, которые были полны порока. Они "испортили" людей, которые жили рядом. Всех, кроме Ноя и его семьи. Поэтому Господь разгневался и устроил Всемирный Потоп. В тексте рассказывается, почему нефилимы не могли продолжать жить, и чем же были так непоправимо испорчены люди. Ссылки на цитаты из Писания для любопытных в примечаниях после текста.  
> 3\. Еще там, в тексте очень несчастный Азирафель, тоже будьте осторожны.

Азирафель пас коз. Сидел на выжженной солнцем траве и смотрел в небо. И на коз иногда. Они все равно не вышли бы за пределы определенного им круга, так что на самом деле следить за ними было не нужно.

Среди людей племени ки-рау больше было делать совершенно нечего. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока соседи не решали напасть, или наоборот, в голову их вождя не попадала странная идея напасть на них. Азирафель искренне надеялся, что скоро эти люди станут более цилизованными, и, например, изобретут какую-нибудь штуку, чтобы не было так жарко.

Господь обещала, что люди на такое способны. Правда, также Она указала Азирафелю, что это зависит от него — как скоро люди станут цивилизованными. Их развитие в его интересах. Ему же самому будет приятнее работать среди более развитого сообщества.

Азирафель заставил воздух вокруг себя похолодеть на пару градусов. Больше было нельзя — начинался ураган. Надолго тоже было нельзя, по той же причине. Но хотя бы временное облегчение… Ангел Восточных Врат протяжно вздохнул и сотворил себе еще бурдюк с водой. Ледяной водой, такой чтоб зубы ломило.

Стоило ему это сделать, как перед ним возник Гавриил и еще один какой-то незнакомый Азирафелю ангел. Гавриил преувеличенно радостно помахал Азирафелю. Азирафель натянуто улыбнулся им, поднялся на ноги и поспешил сделать глоток из бурдюка, пока вода не нагрелась.

— Приветствую тебя, Азирафель! — торжественно сказал Небесный Архангел и кивнул своему спутнику. — Это он.

— А ты уверен, что он справится? — с сомнением спросил незнакомый ангел у Гавриила.

— Конечно! Азирафель работает на Земле с самого Начала.

Ангел Восточных Врат вежливо улыбнулся, хотя хотелось ему попросить любезных братьев по Небесам вести себя как-нибудь так, чтобы казалось, что он часть их беседы, а не ландшафта.

— Слушай, Азирафель! — деловито обратился к нему Гавриил. — У Азазиила есть к тебе дружеская просьба. Если ты не возражаешь.

Азирафель улыбнулся еще вежливее и опять не сказал, что даже не знаком с Азазиилом, чтобы у него вдруг возникла именно «дружеская» просьба.

— Какая просьба? — спросил он.

— Ты знаешь Сару, дочь Ионы? — спросил Азазиил, и Азирафель поразился про себя, какой дрожащий у этого ангела голос. Его очевидно распирали какие-то чувства, но распознать их Азирафель пока не мог.

— Знаю, конечно. Мне всех положено знать, — подтвердил Азирафель, несмело улыбнувшись.

Сара была беременна и должна была родить со дня на день. Так же как еще дюжина женщин племени. Азирафелю казалась странной такая синхронность, но он так и не разобрался, как это у них вышло. Массовых свадеб девять лун назад никто не устраивал. В любом случае, залезать людям в спальни ангел так и не научился — у него было твердое убеждение, что хотя бы там за ними присматривать не надо. Вряд ли на цивилизованность влияет то, как смертные делают новых смертных.

— В общем… это мой ребенок, — выдавил из себя Азазиил. — И я хотел… попросить тебя за ним присмотреть, когда он появится. Я должен возвращаться к себе, и не смогу этого сделать.

Азирафель замер и прислушался к себе, поскольку в нем только что сошли с орбиты и столкнулись две планеты, судя по ощущениям. Они раскалывались на куски, оставляя после себя черный космос без единой горящей звезды. Кажется, он не испытывал ничего подобного, с тех пор как Падшие пали. Тогда было так же ничего непонятно, но заранее очень страшно.

Потом он вывел три вещи.

Во-первых, ему все-таки удалось понять, что чувствует Азазиил. Его эмоции состоят почти целиком из мистического ужаса, смешанного со странной гордостью за себя.

Во-вторых, ему, ангелу Восточных Врат, почему-то прямо сейчас очень хочется ударить Азазиила по лицу.

В-третьих, он этого делать не станет, но обдумает свое желание потом.

— Что ты наделал? — тихо спросил он, когда справился со всеми этими взрывающимися галактиками в своем ангельском мозгу.

— Ничего, что не мог сделать любой другой! — запальчиво возразил Азазиил. — Между прочим, Всевышняя нам этого не запрещала!

«Не запрещала, но повелела, чтобы мы вели их души к добру и любви к Господу, а не создавали новых людей! И новые проблемы вместе с ними», — подумал Азирафель и решил ему этого не говорить. Его работа — наставлять смертных, а не других ангелов.

— Послушайте, не надо ссориться! — вставил Гавриил и миролюбиво поднял руки. — Правильно поступил Азазиил и все остальные или нет, решит Господь. Тебе задали конкретный вопрос, Азирафель.

Азирафель потряс головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Все это походило на кошмарный сон, как о них рассказывали люди.

— Поскольку ребенок родится членом племени, я буду за ним присматривать так же, как за всеми членами племени, такова моя миссия, — ответил он потом и, тщательно спрятав ужас, который продолжал испытывать, уточнил: — Все остальные?

— Да! Совсем забыл, — радостно хлопнул себя по лбу Гавриил. — В твоем племени еще двенадцать смертных женщин ожидают рождения чудесного дитя от Небесных посланников.

— Чтоооо? — потрясенно спросил Азирафель и, прежде чем успел себя остановить, высказал все, что подумал об Азазииле и его друзьях: — Целый детский сад волшебных детей со свободной волей?! Вы себе представляете, на что они способы?! Что они могут сотворить с этим миром?! Что вы вообще о себе возомнили, чтобы вмешиваться в природу смертных! Вы там на Небесах с ума посходили?

Азазиил отшатнулся от разгневанного ангела и умоляюще уставился на Гавриила, который сделался очень суровым.

— Нельзя разговаривать со своими собратьями в таком тоне Азирафель. Немедленно извинись.

Азирафель поморщился, потому что терпеть не мог, когда Гавриил разговаривал вот так, как будто он, Азирафель, прах под его начищенными сандалиями.

— Ладно… Прости за резкость, брат Азазиил. За резкость, но не за суть моих слов. И я расскажу все Всевышней в ближайший сеанс связи, — уже с большим трудом скрывая раздражение, проворчал Азирафель.

— Ах да, это я тоже чуть не забыл, — вдруг опять обрадованно сказал Гавриил. — Всевышняя решила делегировать связь с агентами и меня повысили. Теперь ты докладываешь мне, а не лично Всевышней.

Вот это сюрприз так сюрприз. Настоящий неприятный сюрприз. Дети-то хоть смертны. Наверное. Азирафель попытался улыбнуться Гавриилу, потому что тот явно ждал поздравлений.

— Что ж, значит, ты уже знаешь мои мысли по этому поводу и докладывать не нужно, — с трудом проговорил он.

— Да, быстро схватываешь! — счастливо улыбаясь, ответил Гавриил. — Мы пойдем. До связи.

И ангел Восточных Врат остался один.

Азирафель мрачно посмотрел на коз. Они жевали траву и тупо глядели на то место, где только что стояли два незнакомых им ангела. Надо бы почаще прослушивать колебания эфира, решил Азирафель. Чтобы не пропустить важный момент. Чертову дюжину важных моментов.

***

Люди называли их нефилимы. Тринадцать детей, рожденных за тринадцать дней. Азирафель, если бы умел, проклинал тот день, когда согласился присматривать за детьми ангелов.

Дело было даже не в том, что каждый из них обладал магической силой.

Надо было быть ангелом, чтобы спокойно реагировать на ярко-розовую траву со вкусом свежей крови, или на восход двойного солнца, или на нашествие божьих коровок с настоящими рубинами вместо крыльев. Все эти чудеса были ненарочными, просто выглядели жутковато. Их было легко нейтрализовать.

Азирафель к тому же ангелом был, поэтому он в какой-то момент просто как следует напряг крылья и облетел земли племени, читая заклинание собственного сочинения. Оно должно было оградить людей от нечаянного колдовства малышей.

Когда же они чуть-чуть подросли, Азирафель стал учить их справляться со своими силами. Хотя на свете не существовало раньше детей ангелов, и педагогические методики пришлось сочинять на ходу.

Все это было непросто, но Азирафелю практически ничего не стоило по сравнению с тем, _что_ ему приходилось ощущать всякий раз, когда он слушал эфир вокруг своих подопечных. Никто еще не назвал этот мир юдолью печали и слез, но, возможно, первым был именно Азирафель. Ангелы ведь слышат своих оберегаемых смертных. Способны ощущать мир их глазами. Иначе они не могли бы как следует искать путь к спасению их душ.

Детей разрывало между Землей и Небом.

Азирафель вместе с ними смотрел их сны, где сталкивались кометы и создавались миры. И пока они создавались, у детей болели несуществующие крылья. А у Азирафеля болели его собственные, вполне существующие.

В их снах небо плакало адским огнем, а из ада выходили сияющие доспехами воины. Моря высыхали до донышка, и множество мертвых морских тварей смердели и гнили под ярко-синим солнцем.

Дети были _неправильными_ каждый по-своему.

Дочь Азазиила, например, не отличала день от ночи. Когда мать, умиленно улыбаясь, объясняла, что вот это солнышко, а вот это луна, девочка расплакалась. Азирафель чуть не разрыдался вместе с ней, поскольку как раз наблюдал за ними обеими. Малышка Ари была уверена, что свет от луны и солнца одинаковый, но это знание почему-то причиняло ей огромную, как Небо, печаль. Как будто ее просили делать абсурдный выбор между одним и тем же.

Дети были _невинны_ , как первые ангелы Эдема, и не умели различать добро и зло. Но дети были _обязаны_ выбирать между добром и злом, как люди. И детям было больно от сочетания.

Как можно оставаться невинным, если тебе приходится делать выбор? Как можно делать выбор, каждый день, каждую минуту своей жизни, если ты невинен, и яблоки Познания никогда не вкушал? Как можно вообще существовать, когда ты попросту не понимаешь, между _чем_ и _чем_ выбирать, но выбирать почему-то обязан?

Чем отличается день от ночи? Почему соленое на вкус не сладкое? Как понять, что сухое, а что мокрое? Что такое «болит» и «не болит»? Почему вы, дядя ангел, говорите, что я страдаю? Чем отличается страдание от счастья?

С каждым их вопросом, который они всегда, всегда задавали с непонятной болью в глазах, Азирафель ощущал, как растет груз на его крыльях. У Азирафеля уже заканчивались ответы.

Они были наполовину людьми и наполовину ангелами. Обе половины были обречены страдать.

Азирафель больше не пас коз. Он каждую ночь сидел на холме и пытался отдохнуть. Это не было физической усталостью — Азирафеля до одури утомляло нейтрализовывать стихийные магические всплески детишек. Он даже не мог оставаться в своем земном облике, и тихонько разворачивал крылья, пока никто не видит.

Однажды Азирафель сидел в гостях у той самой Сары, и качал на коленях ее дочь. Маленькой Ари исполнялось девять лет, и она знала, что умеет творить чудеса.

— Дядя ангел, смотрите! — малышка протянула ладошки, сложенные горстью.

Азирафель послушно скорчил умиленную физиономию, поскольку именно ее девочка ожидала. Сам же он смотрел на детские ладошки, на которых, извиваясь умирал огромный жук-скарабей, и ощущал, что безнадежно проиграл эту битву с непонятно чем. Наверное, с воспитанием детей. Паршивый, видимо, из него воспитатель.

Его полог от нечаянных чудес не подействовал на скарабея, хотя он был наколдован. Потому что малышка Ари _хотела_ подержать умирающую в муках земную тварь. Она _сделала выбор_. И ее выбор Азирафелю совсем не понравился.

— Может быть лучше так? — мягко спросил он, потому что еще на что-то надеялся.

Скарабей перестал мучиться и перевернулся брюшком вниз, явив свою блестящую золотую спинку.

— _Нет_ , — возразила девочка, и ангел содрогнулся, взглянув на невинное детское личико. Оно не выражало ничего, кроме всасывающей черноты космоса. Внутри ее маленькой души царило торжество и дикий холод. Когда Азирафель мечтал об устройстве, снижающем температуру окружающей среды, он вовсе не имел в виду ничего подобного.

Жук снова корчился у нее на ладошке. Азирафель мягко спустил девочку с рук. Все-таки стоит поговорить со Всевышней. Неужели Она откажется выслушать? Против _этого_ у Азирафеля оружия нет. В смысле, такого оружия, которое ангел готов использовать.

— Кто ты такой? — вдруг услышал он пустой голос.

Раньше Азирафель никогда ничего подобного не слышал, и слово «пустой» пришло на ум само. Пустым голос был, потому что Азирафель не почуял никакой человеческой души, которая бы стояла за ним.

Удивленно вскинув голову, Азирафель потрясенно вытаращил глаза и спасибо, что рот не распахнул. В дверях унылой хижины, где жила Сара с семьей, стояла сама Сара.

И у нее больше не было души.

Совсем.

Еще полчаса назад была, когда она пошла за водой для похлебки. А теперь нет. И Сара смотрела на «старого друга семьи», каковым для нее был Азирафель те самые полчаса назад, очень нехорошим взглядом.

— Мы подумали, им это больше не нужно, — довольно сказала девочка.

— Что не нужно? — испуганно переспросил Азирафель.

— Это… то, что не может умереть. Все должны уметь умирать, иначе неинтересно.

«А Мойша не различает жизнь и смерть», — некстати припомнил Азирафель. Похоже умненькая Ари нашла способ ему объяснить.

— Кто ты? — снова спросила Сара и шагнула в комнату. На ее милом лице было только пугающее ничего. Ничего хорошего для ангела оно не сулило.

Свет из окна заслонила тень, и Азирафель оглянулся к нему. За окном стоял отец Сары, и его губы шептали тот же вопрос, а в глазах так же стояло чудовищное ничего. За спинами Сары и ее отца к хижине сходилось все племя с пугающей пустотой на лицах и в сердце. И у всех на устах был один и тот же вопрос:

— Кто ты?

— Они теперь тоже тебя видят, —пояснила Ари со странным удовлетворением в голосе. — Мы подумали, им будет интересно. А можно мне такие же крылья?

Люди входили в хижину, и Азирафель отступал от них к очагу. Пустые люди, без ничего внутри. У них больше не было стремлений, не было Божьей искры. Ничего. Только ничего. И вопрос.

— КТО ТЫ ТАКОЙ?

Ангел, прижавшись спиной к стене, попытался ласково улыбнуться девочке и ответил на ее вопрос:

— Я сейчас уточню, моя хорошая.

А потом он совершил последнее чудо для людей племени ки-рау: распахнул свои белые крылья и вознесся на Небеса. Доклад Гавриилу и Всевышней необходимо дать прямо сейчас.

***

Долетел Азирафель уже полностью впав в отчаяние и горе. Путь на Небо занимает достаточно, чтобы осознать, насколько сокрушительно он проиграл. Хоть какой-нибудь еще ангел на Небесах допускал такой промах, как он? Терял души всех своих смертных подопечных? Как это вообще возможно?

Но это было возможно, и внизу, на Земле, сейчас зачем-то существовало целое племя людей без душ. А он, их хранитель, допустил их окончательную и бесповоротную гибель.

Как только ангел ступил под своды Небесных чертогов, его почти ослепил яркий свет и голос Той, к кому он так спешил.

— _Я тебя вижу, Азирафель, ангел Восточных Врат_ , — сказала Она с такой печалью в Ее Небесном голосе, что Азирафель сам не заметил, как опустился на колени и молитвенно сложил руки.

— Прости меня, Господи, я Тебя подвел, — со слезами на глазах ответил он.

— _Нет. Не ты. Азазиил. Шамхазай. Бракиил.Тамиил. Кохвиил. Сахариил._

Каждое имя звучало, как упавший камень. Упавший в самую глубокую пропасть всех миров.

— Что с ними будет? — спросил Азирафель. Отчего-то пока объяснение с Господом никакого облегчения не принесло, хотя Она и не винила его ни в чем. Смотреть, как выносится приговор Небесным братьям, всегда было для Азирафеля мучительно. Еще в то, первое…

— _Падение,_ — ответила Всевышняя на его мысли.

Азирафель нервно сглотнул и попытался успокоить дыхание. Успокоить же свои растрепанные чувства ему так и не удалось. Откровенно говоря, ему хотелось забиться в какую-нибудь нору и пережить как-нибудь свое горе по всем, кто погиб. Где-нибудь, где можно недостойно выть и биться глупой головой о стену.

Он знал, что Гавриил бы не понял его переживаний, или Михаил, например, тоже. Те товарищи-ангелы гораздо более утилитарно относились к человеческим душам.

«Не досчитался пяти дюжин? Да ничего, Азирафель, приписки отчетности бывают даже на Небесах. Все тебя поймут, Азирафель!» — он как будто услышал, как Гавриил это ему говорит. И еще панибратски по плечу хлопает.

«Спасибо Тебе, Господи, что их здесь сейчас нет», — с искренней благодарностью подумал Азирафель, а вслух сказал:

— А… А со мной что будет? Я ведь всех потерял! Всех, кого Ты мне доверила!

— _Не всех. Ноев род жив. Храни их жизни, когда начнется Потоп._

Как только Она заговорила о Ноевом роде, отчаяние Азирафеля немедля стало не таким беспросветным. Да, Ной и его семья старательно сторонились нефилимов, и Азирафель им в этом помогал. Возможно, дети вообще не подозревают об их существовании. Несмотря на свое могущество, они остаются невинными детьми. Невинными. Ангел горестно закрыл лицо руками.

— Потоп? Значит их нельзя вернуть? Остальных? — тихо спросил он в ладони.

Он и сам знал ответ. Если бы было можно, Она бы так и сделала. Господа еще никто из смертных не называл милостивым, но Азирафель знал, какой Она была.

— _Только даровать освобождение_ , — услышал Азирафель, и свет погас.

Он отнял руки от лица, вытер набежавшие слезы и медленно поднялся на ноги. Колени подкашивались, и все еще хотелось плакать. И еще хотелось одиночества. Полного желательно.

Увы, милость Господа на этом закончилась. Перед Азирафелем возник Гавриил. Против обыкновения он не был бесцеремонен, и не улыбался. Он был серьезен и суров, как будто только что получил выговор.

— Тебе велено сегодня отдыхать, — сообщил он. — Завтра ты отправишься обратно на Землю, следить, чтобы все эти… существа погибли в Потопе.

— И Ной с семьей спасся, — добавил Азирафель полувопросительным тоном.

— Подробные инструкции тебе передадут.

Азирафель кивнул и старательно отвел взгляд от Гавриила. Потому что вид Гавриила сейчас его пугал почти как вид пустых людей. Да, Азирафель был прав с самого начала. А Гавриил не прав. И, кажется, не мог этого Азирафелю простить. И еще кажется, следующие века для них обоих будут непростыми.

***

Когда Азирафель ждал Дождя, вокруг него толпились пустые люди и бегали волшебные дети, но они больше не видели его. Нефилимы же, кажется, забыли о том, что могут творить чудеса. А ангел был милостиво лишен способности в них заглядывать. Но все равно было мучительно наблюдать, как ребятишки играют взапуски, а взгляды взрослых не более осмысленны, чем козьи морды.

Потом появился тот демон-змей и в ответ на его искреннее изумление ангел сумел только покивать с самым несчастным видом. Это тоже было искренне, именно так он себя и ощущал.

Какой смысл передавать ему слова Господа, которая дословно сказала, что «создавала _людей_ », а не вот этих жутких нефилимов? И что пустых людей нельзя… восстановить. Их души потеряны навсегда, и позволять им дальше существовать на Земле не имеет смысла, они не вписываются в Замысел.

И какой смысл рассказать, что все это из-за компании шальных ангелов, которые вмешались в Ее Замысел? Непостижимый Замысел, да. Но его непостижимость никак не облегчает судьбу погибающих в Потопе существ.

Никак не объяснить демону, который вообще-то тоже невинный ангел, пусть и павший, что это для их же блага. Ангел даже себя не мог в этом убедить.

Да, им мучительно жить, как мучительно жить людям с пустотой внутри — там, где раньше была Божья искра. Но они все равно дети. Дети. Дети. Бегающие наперегонки с козлятами дети.

**Author's Note:**

> В Библии рассказывается, что «сыновья истинного Бога (ангелы, см. Иов. 1:6; 2:1; 38:7 (https://ru.wikisource.org/wiki/Книга_Иова)) начали обращать внимание на человеческих дочерей, на то, что они красивы» (Быт. 6:2 (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%B0_%D0%91%D1%8B%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%8F)). Этими сыновьями Бога были духовные создания, которые восстали против него. Они покинули «подобающее им жилище» на небе, облеклись в человеческие тела и «стали брать себе в жены всех, кого выбирали» (Иуд. 1:6 (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%98%D1%83%D0%B4%D1%8B); Быт. 6:2).


End file.
